Oh My Ghostess
by Daiogyu
Summary: "lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku! Chef mengganggu konsentrasiku tau!" / "aku hanya ingin memelukmu sayang" / "H-hentikan.. k-kita sedang di Restaurant! C-Chef!" / hanya sepenggal cerita Chef dan Co-Chef yang sedang melakukan hal dewasa di dapur restaurantnya. ini rated M. anak kecil gaboleh baca ya :) wajib rnr! Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu, Meanie, Seventeen.


**Oh My Kitchen!**

 **Rated M**

 **Cast : ofc. Meanie couple**

 **Inspired by Oh My Ghostess**

 **(jadi tolong bayangin dapurnya itu dapur kaya di OMG ya. soalnya saya jatuh cinta sama dapurnya. Eh sama Kang Sunwoo maksudnya HEHEHEHE)**

 **90% beda dari cerita aslinya**

 **(table top : itu meja kerja dibagian dapur yang biasanya buat nyiapin bahan-bahan atau meja yang buat tempat motong gitu==)**

 **.**

 **.**

"lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku! _Chef_ mengganggu konsentrasiku tau!" namja manis itu mengumpat sembari mengacungkan pisau dapur yang digenggamnya sedari tadi pada wajah namja tampan dibelakangnya. Beberapa potong sayur dan buah yang dipotong secara acak berserak berantakan di meja potongnya, membuat namja manis itu kembali mengumpat tetapi kali ini didalam hati.

Namja tampan yang lebih muda satu tahun dari namja manis itu mengulum senyuman yang membuatnya tampak semakin berkarisma, dengan setelan baju _Chef_ berwarna hitam lengkap dengan apron yang terikat apik di pinggangnya dengan warna yang senada dengan baju _Chef_ nya membuat namja tampan itu semakin terlihat menarik dan juga maskulin.

Namja manis itu bernama Jeon Wonwoo, salah satu _Assisten Chef_ yang baru bekerja di _Sun Restaurant_ sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Saat ia pertama kali masuk bekerja ke _restaurant_ yang berisikan 3 _Chef_ lainnya ini, namja tampan yang sedari tadi mendekap pinggangnya dengan erat dihadapannya ini adalah Pemilik _Sun Restaurant_ yang terlihat tekun dan tegas dengan pekerjaan yang sudah di jalaninya selama 4 tahun ini.

Bagaimana tidak? berbagai prestasi dan pengalaman memasak sudah ia dapatkan, bahkan mungkin turnamen masak di seluruh dunia pun sudah pernah ia singgahi. _Chef_ terkenal ini bernama Kim Mingyu, namja yang kini berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat jika mereka hanya berdua dengan kata 'latihan', Wonwoo harus tinggal lebih lama di dapur _Restaurant_ tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Tentu saja ditemani Mingyu yang membantunya berlatih menggunakan pisau.

"YA! Kubilang lepaskan! Apa _Chef_ tuli hah? Lagi pula untuk apa aku berlatih seperti ini?!" pekik Wonwoo kesal, ia meletakkan –sedikit membanting pisau yang tadi ia gunakan dengan keras.

Mingyu mencibir pelan namun tangannya tak juga melepaskan dekapannya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo "aku hanya ingin memelukmu sayang" katanya sembari mengecup leher namja manis di dekapannya.

Wonwoo mengerang saat tanpa sadar tangan nakal Mingyu mulai menyelinap masuk kedalam celananya dan menyentuh miliknya yang mulai menggembung karena perlakuan Mingyu pada lehernya. Lidah namja itu kini bermain di leher Wonwoo hingga meninggalkan jejak merah basah yang kentara di leher putih Wonwoo, tangan kirinya yang menganggur perlahan melepaskan ikatan baju _Chef_ putih yang melekat di tubuh ramping Wonwoo.

"H-hentikan.. k-kita sedang di _Restaurant_! C-Chef!" Wonwoo sedikit berteriak saat penisnya digenggam erat dan dikocok dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Namja manis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kedepan menahan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan namja tampan itu pada salah satu bagian sensitifnya.

Mingyu menyerigai, kemudian mempercepat gerakannya pada penis Wonwoo yang semakin menegang dan mulai basah. Wonwoo mendesah tertahan masih sadar dengan keberadaan mereka yang berada diruangan agak terbuka karena banyaknya jendela disekitar mereka yang tidak tertutup gorden. Peluh mengucur deras dipelipisnya dan juga tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan baju _Chef_ putih polos miliknya sudah basah karena keringatnya.

Wonwoo menggigiti punggung tangannya guna merendam suara desahannya yang tanpa sadar semakin keras. Matanya berair menahan nikmat karena kini Mingyu dengan nakalnya mencubit nipplenya dari balik baju yang dikenakannya.

Sejenak Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Wonwoo bernafas lega untuk sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya Mingyu membalik tubuh Wonwoo menjadi berhadapan dengannya dan menggendong tubuh kecil Wonwoo untuk duduk di table top yang menjadi tempatnya berlatih memotong setelah menyingkirkan barang-barang yang ada diatasnya.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens, namja yang lebih muda itu mengangkat kedua kaki Wonwoo dengan lebar lalu membuka mulutnya sambil mengulurkan lidahnya dan mendekat pada penis Wonwoo yang sudah tegak dan basah. Kemudian Mingyu menjilatinya dengan gerakan sensual lalu mengulumnya dengan tidak sabaran. Perlakuan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali mengerang tertahan, tangan kirinya bergerak liar mencari pegangan untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Mingyu kembali menyerigai saat Wonwoo meremas rambutnya dengan gemas, ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menjilati penis Wonwoo dari ujung sampai kepangkalnya.

"aakh!— _C-chef!_ ngah! Shhh...!" desah Wonwoo tidak sabaran, Mingyu semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada penis Wonwoo seolah ia akan menghabiskan penis Wonwoo seperti permen dengan kulumannya itu.

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dengan kasar saat ia merasa akan mencapai orgasmenya. Punggungnya melengkung sempurna dengan tangan kirinya yang masih meremas surai _dark brown_ milik Mingyu.

Mingyu pun menelan semua cairan Wonwoo yang ada dimulutnya sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Wajah Wonwoo kini memerah menyadari posisinya yang terlalu vulgar dengan membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas penisnya yang memerah.

Namja tampan itu sedikit mengeludahkan sperma Wonwoo dari mulutnya dan melumurinya di ketiga jari tangan kanannya kemudian secara perlahan memasukan jarinya satu persatu kedalam hole Wonwoo yang berkedut.

"akkh! S-sakit! _C-chef..._ k-keluarkan, ini menyakitkan ngahh...!" Wonwoo merengek, tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman namun Mingyu acuh dengan rengekannya. Namja yang lebih muda itu malah memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya secara perlahan –tidak mau namja manis yang diklaim sebagai miliknya semakin merasa sakit-.

Wonwoo merintih rasa perih dan nikmat menjadi satu pada lubangnya yang kini dipenuhi dengan ketiga jari panjang milik Mingyu. "shh.. sabar sayang, ini tidak akan lama" bisik Mingyu tepat di telinga Wonwoo, bibir nakalnya sesekali mengecup leher Wonwoo dengan pelan.

Pergerakan tangan Mingyu kini semakin cepat, tidak selambat sebelumnya. Lumayan cepat hingga membuat tubuh kecil Wonwoo terhentak nikmat hanya karena pergerakan keluar masuk ketiga jari Mingyu pada lubang Wonwoo yang kini mulai sedikit terbuka. Wonwoo menyerah, tangan kanan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya kini ia kalungkan di leher Mingyu sembari menarik pemuda tampan itu mendekat padanya dan mencumbunya dalam karena nafsu.

Persetan dengan jendela-jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden itu, salahkan Mingyu yang memulai permainan panas ini. Suara kecupan dan benturan kulit terdengar jelas di _Restaurant_ yang sepi tersebut, cahaya remang-remang dari lampu dapur membuat kulit Wonwoo yang mulus terlihat mengkilat karena keringat.

Membuat Libido seorang Kim Mingyu semakin meningkat hanya karena melihat tubuh ramping Wonwoo yang terlihat semakin menarik dengan posisi pasrah bersandar di table top. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya berlawanan arah dengan pergerakan jari Mingyu, membuat jari-jari itu bergerak masuk semakin dalam menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

Wonwoo melepaskan ciumannya bibir Mingyu karena perutnya yang kini tergelitik dengan rasa nikmat yang semakin melandanya, melihat hal tersebut Mingyu semakin menghujamkan dengan kasar jari-jarinya menerobos masuk ke lubang Wonwoo yang kini mendongak sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kini memerah akibat ciuman mereka.

" _Chef...! c-chef!_ akkh...! a-aku akan ngahh..! d-datang...! _chef!_ " Wonwoo berteriak sambil memeluk leher Mingyu erat, sedangkan penisnya mengeluarkan laharnya hingga membasahi perut dan baju milik Mingyu.

Mingyu dapat merasakan bagaimana dinding rektum lubang Wonwoo yang sedang sampai dititik nikmatnya meremas jari-jarinya yang masih tertanam didalamnya. Penis milik Mingyu kembali mengeras setelah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya penis besar miliknya di remas seperti jarinya saat ini, pasti akan sangat nikmat, fikirnya.

Wonwoo lemas setelah klimaks keduanya, ia masih memejamkan matanya dan mengatur deru nafasnya saat Mingyu kembali melebarkan pahanya lalu menaikan kedua kakinya sejajar dengan bahunya. Kemudian dengan pelan dirasakannya penis Mingyu yang besar itu masuk kedalam lubangnya yang masih berkedut karena klimaksnya tadi.

Mingyu menggeram merasakan sempitnya lubang Wonwoo dengan dinding-dinding rektum yang mencengkram kuat penisnya yang kini hampir seluruhnya masuk, sama seperti cengkraman pada jari-jarinya tadi namun ini lebih nikmat karena lubang Wonwoo lebih terasa sempit dari yang sebelumnya.

Setelah seluruhnya masuk, Mingyu terdiam untuk beberapa saat memberi waktu agar Wonwoo terbiasa dengan kehadiran penisnya di lubangnya yang sempit. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan Wonwoo yang kini terpejam dengan wajah memerah dan basah karena menahan nikmat dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya mengecupi wajah Wonwoo dengan sayang.

Deru nafas Wonwoo menjadi sedikit normal, dan dinding-dinding rektumnya kini rileks menandakan Wonwoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan penis Mingyu yang berada di lubangnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Mingyu mengeluar-masukan penisnya secara perlahan hingga membuat Wonwoo merintih pelan karena pedih dan nikmat akibat ulah Mingyu.

"shh... _c-chef.._ anghh... l-lebih cepathh..." desah Wonwoo diselingi rintihan frustasi. Permintaan itu tentu dikabulkan dengan senang hati oleh Mingyu, dengan tidak sabaran Mingyu menghentakan pinggulnya dengan cepat menghujam lubang Wonwoo dan mengenai titik terdalam namja manis yang kini mendesah keras.

Mulut mungil Wonwoo terbuka untuk mendesahkan suara-suara berdosa karena kegiatan keduanya yang semakin panas. Suara benturan kulit, desahan, dan lenguhan menggema dengan kerasnya di _Restaurant_ tempat keduanya bekerja dengan 'keras'. Beberapa alat masak yang berada di meja berjatuhan menandakan betapa kerasnya kedua insan tersebut 'latihan'.

" _c-chef !_ aaahh..aahh.. t-terlalu da-dalam!.. aahh _c-chef_ aahh!" Wonwoo meremas baju _chef_ yang masih dikenakan Mingyu dengan erat, matanya sedikit terbuka untuk menatap Mingyu yang memperhatikan dirinya yang kini terhentak-hentak kasar karena genjotan Mingyu yang menggila.

Mingyu mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa ujung kepalanya saja yang masih berada di lubang Wonwoo kemudian ia menghujamkan penisnya masuk kembali dengan cepat kedalam lubang Wonwoo.

Perlakuan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersedak desahannya sendiri, ia mendongak menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Mingyu.

"aahhh...! ahhh...! ngahh...! _Chef_! _c-chef.._ "

Beberapa hujaman terakhir membuat Wonwoo mengerang keras, ia merasa perutnya bergolak menyenangkan, ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Mingyu dapat merasakan lubang Wonwoo semakin berkedut menekan penisnya yang masih bergerak dengan cepat. namja tampan itu semakin mempercepat tempo permainan mereka sesekali tangan kanannya yang menganggur mengocok penis Wonwoo dengan tempo sedang.

Wonwoo semakin mendesah keras, perutnya semakin tergelitik nikmat karenanya membuat dirinya tak sabar menyemburkan laharnya hingga membasahi perut dan tangan Mingyu. Sementara, Mingyu yang merasakan lubang Wonwoo mencengkram penisnya dengan kuat ditambah dengan tubuh Wonwoo yang bergetar sambil memeluknya erat membuatnya mencapai orgasmenya juga.

Deru nafas keduanya terdengar berat, menunjukan betapa lelahnya kegiatan mereka. Perlahan Wonwoo melepaskan kalungan tangannya pada leher Mingyu dan kembali menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya pada table top yang menjadi tempatnya duduk. Ia melenguh saat dirasakannya Mingyu mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubangnya yang basah disusul dengan cairan Mingyu yang merembes keluar.

Mingyu menyolek cairan yang merembes keluar dari lubang Wonwoo menggunakan jari-jarinya lalu dengan nakalnya ia kembali memasukan dua jarinya kedalam lubang Wonwoo dan menggerakannya keluar masuk dengan cepat.

Menerima perlakuan nikmat dari Mingyu (lagi) disaat tubuhnya yang masih merasakan sisa-sisa orgasmenya tadi, Wonwoo berteriak kaget tangannya menahan tangan Mingyu yang bergerak liar menusuk lubangnya.

" _C-chef!_ hentikan aghh..!a-aku lelah! Anh..! anhh! Akhh!" tubuh Wonwoo kembali terhentak-hentak karenanya, Mingyu semakin mempercepat pergerakannya sesekali menggoyangkan jari-jarinya didalam lubang Wonwoo.

Tangan kiri Mingyu menggegam tangan Wonwoo yang menghalangi pergerakan jarinya dan membimbingnya untuk mengusap penis besar milik Mingyu yang kembali menegang.

Wonwoo menangis, tubuhnya terlalu lemas menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Mingyu secara paksa. Tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang saat dirasakannya orgasme keempatnya akan segera sampai, ia menatap Mingyu dengan sayu membuat namja tampan yang ditatapnya itu malah mendekat dan mencumbu dirinya dengan mesra sambil terus menusuk-nusuk lubangnya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

Mingyu memasukan jarinya dalam-dalam tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan Wonwoo, dan saat itu jugalah Wonwoo mencapai orgasmenya. cairannya kembali keluar dengan banyak, namja tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya membiarkan namja manis yang kini mencapai titik nikmatnya meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Keduanya terdiam, Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang semakin lemas setelah orgasme ke empatnya, dan beruntungnya lagi penis milik Mingyu sudah tertidur jadi ia tidak perlu kembali menggagahi Wonwoo yang sudah kelelahan. (what...)

Wonwoo membuka matanya, menatap Mingyu dengan lemas. Bibirnya yang memerah dan membengkak terbuka sedikit untuk memberikan celah oksigen yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Dada keduanya naik turun berusaha menetralkan deru nafas mereka.

"..k-kau... benar-benar g-gila.." suara serak Wonwoo memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Tubuhnya begitu lemas, dan setiap inchi tubuhnya terasa sakit. Meskipun yang paling sakit adalah lubangnya, bibirnya dan tenggorokannya.

Mingyu meringis mendengarnya, ia menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan mengecup bibir namja manis itu dengan mesra.

"aku gila karenamu, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

APPHADO GWENCHANA SARANGHAGI TTEMUNEEEEE~~~

Homina homina homina homina, puja puji kerang ajaib.

Saya baru dateng langsung bawa dosa. Buar!

Maaf ya saya jarang apdet, maklum ini sudah minggu ulangan. Minggu depan saya MID semester, terus minggu depannya saya ada acara terus minggu depannya saya debut (AMIN YAILAH AMINN)

Ini sebenernya ff saya bikin udah lama banget, gara-gara nonton Oh My Ghostess padahal pengen liat Park Boyoungnya doang== malah makin lanjut sampe habis gasak libas itu dramanya saya kebut nonton dua hari doang.

Saya juga lagi terinspirasi sama drama barunya Sohyun yang fight with ghost atau apa itu saya lupa. Tunggu aja kalau saya update lah ya (ngakak hard)

Buat monwii jeonwii, miane. Ff u belum saya lanjutin. Saranghamnida.

Buat sintet, miane. Ff u juga belum saya lanjutin ==

Buat para readers WBBP. Miane saya belum lanjutin (?)

Ya pokok'e miane, wes dadahhhh!

Salam mesum,

Liogyu


End file.
